Excavators are typically equipped with a drive and steering system and a main implement, such as a boom arm with a bucket attachment. Hydraulic fluid is provided under pressure to the drive system and to the main implement by way of hydraulic pumps that are driven under the influence of an internal combustion engine.
The boom arm is raised and lowered under the influence of a lift cylinder, and the bucket is curled and dumped under the influence of a tilt cylinder. The bucket can be replaced or enhanced with various auxiliary implements, such as augers or jack hammers, which provide additional functionality to the micro-excavator. A main valve often controls the supply of hydraulic fluid to the lift cylinder, tilt cylinder, and auxiliary implements in response to actuation of a joystick or other control.